POtters
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: Someone


Lily's story

It was kinda cold on the train that day. The first of September was finally here. I was off to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm lily potter, and my dream was finally coming true. I was going and nothing in the world was going to stop me. Not even my big brother james.

Although I didn't know anyone yet, I had loads of people in my compartment. There was mostly people from my family there: james and albus, my older brothers, were there. And my cousins rose and Hugo. And my other cousins, Lucy, molly, Louis and Dominique.

There was also people not from my family that I knew. There was rose's boyfriend Scorpius. He is so cute. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Nothing better. And also, my cousin Dominique's girlfriend, Ashley. She's nice but there in the 7th year, so all they were going on about were NEWTs.

I love Dominique. He normally hates anyone who talks to him, but he really likes me, because we're so close.

"there's going to be a challenge for the sorting hat this year." james said randomly.

"why?" we all said at the same time. James wasn't exactly the smartest in the family, so it is kinda hard for him to think of something like this to say.

"well, our whole family's scatted around the houses. There's me and Louis in Gryffindor. Molly, Lucy and was Victoire in Hufflepuff, Dominique in Ravenclaw, and rose and albus in slytherin." he said excitedly, as if expecting me to start panicking.

"oh well. At least this way, me and Hugo will know someone in all the houses. Im not really bothered where I go." I said jumping on him in the compartment, which he hates.

"it's actually not bad been everywhere. We all act the same. And at Christmas, we're all going to the burrow for the holidays with granddad and grandma weasley." Lucy said confidently. Which is something she lacks.

When the food trolley came passed, every-one bought something. And Scorpius was so kind, and bought me a chocolate frog! The card was really dull and boring. Another one of Bathilda Bagshot. But, Lucy didn't have that card so I let her have it. With out letting Scorpius see of course.

The journey didn't seem to take long at all. About half an hour at the most. We all got changed and waited until we were in the hogsmeade station. When we got there, a boy came into our compartment. A very tall and wiry haired older student came in.

"any first years are to remain in the compartment until told otherwise." he snorted, rather annoyingly. He seemed to know Molly and smiled at her. She didn't do much back, just blushed and turned her head towards her sister Lucy who started laughing as if they were keeping secrets.

"hey smith! How's the whole head boy job working?" james shouted at him. It was very funny. He sort of looked angry at him, but then rested his eyes on me and said, "are you a first year?" in disbelieve.

I nodded at him then his face turned very dark and he said, "if your anything like your brother, you'll be out of this place faster then you can say OWLs."

"hey! Shut up about my sister! She's nothing like me, in fact, she's the complete opposite of me! She actually reads books! She memorised all of the ones she bought before coming here! So back off!" james shouted. He had jumped to his feet so fast. It all happened so quickly. As you were trying to figure out that james had stood up and said something, he had also punched him to the ground.

"mr potter!" a voice came from down the train. A woman was at the door. She was very old and very mad. "I warned you before you left for the summer. If you put another toe out of line, you would be expelled. And what have you done?"

"sorry professor McGonagall, but I was defending my sister lily-" he got cut off by her voice again.

"lily? Who is lily? Is she in here?" she was looking around the compartment. I was hiding in Scorpius's arms now, as fights scare me. I stood up though.

"me. I'm lily." I said very timidly. Why did she want to know who I was?

"this way miss potter. You two mr potter. Other mr potter. To my office. We shall have to call your parents."

I hadn't even been sorted and I was already going to her office. I knew james had trouble at school, but I never knew this is what happens, and he was going to be expelled.

We left the train, and got into a cart, and we were heading towards the school. I was looking down at the floor, with one of albus's arms around me, opposite james and the woman. No-body talked at all, until Albus tapped my shoulder and said very softly, "there it is." and looked up.

I looked where he was, and saw a huge castle. It was amazing. There was lights beaming from various windows, and many other amazing things. I couldn't take my eyes of it.

"your first sighting of it lily?" came the teachers voice. I looked at her, and she was smiling. She added, "once we get in, were going to have you sorted privately, then we can go up to my office."

Well, at least every-one else wouldn't be watching me. And there was my brothers there as well. But then what would happen. I looked back at the school, and what felt like two minutes could have easily been days, we got there.

When we got to the entrance hall, we went into a small room, where only me and the teacher could fit in, and james and albus had to wait. She said very quietly, "take a seat. This will only take a second." she was indicating a small stool. I sat on it and the hat was placed on my head. I could feel it messing up my ginger hair. This was bad news for me.

It was a strange feeling with it on. It took a little while, and the hat didn't do much, until I heard a little voice say, "slytherin" and I knew, I was with albus and rose. That is, if I do get to stay.

I walked out and james was smiling at me and said, "well, which house?" I didn't know what to say to him. I just looked at albus and smiled.

"your in slytherin?" james said disappointingly. I nodded at him and he said, "great. Im really happy for you."

I wanted to say something back, but the teacher just hurried us along. It took forever to get where we were going. The place was so huge. But when we finally did get there, james said, "butterbeer", and a door kind off appeared out of no-where. It was very strange but I loved everything that was all went in, and it was very cold. Me and albus had to sit on a sofa, and james had to sit the opposite side of her desk.

She had wrote a note, and sent it off with an owl out her window, then said, "that was for your father. I am sure he would love to come and collect you three."

"us three?" james said, "only I should be collected. Not albus and lily. They didn't do anything wrong. Lily hasn't even stared here properly"

"I'm very sorry potter, but as your father asked when you where expelled part-time, he wanted all three if you where excluded." she said back.

I wanted to laugh so much. I remember when he was sent back home for a week, and my school was off, so we were just messing around when we should have been cleaning our rooms.

There was silence for ages. The teacher had left to go to the feast, and another one was talking to james about how he was acting. Albus was making things float in mid-air with his wand(show off)and I was just wandering around the office looking at all the magical objects. They were so fasinating to stare at. Albus kept telling me not to touch things, but this new teacher said it was ok. She seemed a lot nicer then the other one but I had talked mostly to the one who was by far a lot older then this one.

She had finished talking to james and had a chat with albus, and now she was with me. "hello lily." she said very quietly, "I'm professor light. I teach defence against the dark arts. Do you know why you have been kept in here?"

"because my brother got in a fight." I said back not looking at her but acting like I was interested in a blue quill that sparkled, but in a box called, "confiscated".

"that's right. Professor McGonagall said you and albus must go as well. But you must know it's not your fault." she was been strangely nice. And all my family members had said before, she was horrible. I looked at her and said, "how long do we have to wait in here?"

"well, professor McGonagall is just doing the sorting, then she must stay there for a while, then another professor is coming up to watch you until mid-night, by that time you should all be asleep, then professor McGonagall will be back to watch you, after that I'm not sure." she said rather rushed. I just smiled and looked at a large clock on the wall. It said 9:45. Albus said the feast finished at around half nine-ish. Professor light had gone back to the desk. I saw a door up a flight of stairs so went to investigate it.

It opened quietly. Which was what I wanted. I went in, and there was loads of paintings on the walls. Of old professors. I saw one and ran to it. It was phineas!

"hi phineas!" I said when I got to his frame he didn't answer so I assumed he was at our house. Grimmauld place. I looked at all the pictures. Then I got to one, and when I looked at the man inside it, he was wearing half-moon glasses and had very long silver hair.

"hello dear." he said to me. I took a step back in fright, and he carried on smiling. "it's been a long time since I last saw you. And now look at you. Still looking very young aren't you ginny?"

He thought I was my mother? Strange. "I'm lily. Ginny is my mother." I said very quietly. His smile faded. He added, "I see. But I must say my dear. You look a lot like her. Again, I apologise. We all make mistakes once in a while don't we?"

"I guess so. Who are you?" I added. I thought he may not answer but he did.

"albus Dumbledore." he said softly, yet proudly.

"my brothers called albus. He was named after you. That's what my dad told me. Do you know him? He's called harry potter?"

"indeed I did. I also know young albus potter. And of course james potter. They have both talked about you non-stop. I am honed to finally meet you lily." his smile remained. It was starting to get scary. I backed away again.

"don't worry lily. It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." he said. His smile looked evil and dark. I didn't know what to do: go back to james and tell him what I had seen or stay and talk. My mind was spinning, until he said.

"you look a great deal like your grand-mother two. She would have been proud to see you." I didn't know what was happening now. All I knew, was that I wanted my dad. He would know what to do.

"who are you?" I shouted. He smiled still, then said, "I am albus Dumbledore."

"I know that but who are you? Why are you talking to me? And how do you know me?" I was going with heart. I had hoped that some-one would hear me and come looking for me.

"lily, calm down. I know you from your brothers. I was asked to watch over them by your father harry. When james started here, he came and asked me to. And so I have. They have a note signed by professor McGonagall and harry, to say he can come out of lessons to talk. Albus also has a note. I suspect you will to." he still had the same smile. I didn't move this time, but answered calmly.

"how do I know I can trust you? For all I know, you could just be using laginamins on me and making the rest up along the way." he must be confused now. But he wasn't. just shocked.

"you do seem like the intelligent witch. Must have inherited that from the other lily potter. Come. Pull up a chair."

I shock my head and ran. I knew he was part of my Imagination. But I needed to ask james first.

"james!" I shouted in hope he would hear me. There was a tremble of fear there as well, that I think he found.

"what's wrong?" he said standing up ignoring the teacher staring at him to sit down.

"there was a picture talking to me. He said his name was albus. I'm scared." at this word, he seemed to be surprised.

"Dumbledore? You saw Dumbledore, in the portrait? Cool." he acted so calm about this. In my mind, I think he was referring to a different Dumbledore. I checked to see if professor light was watching us. She wasn't, just writing down something.

"come with me I'll show you him!" I yelled. He did follow however. We got to the room and went in. he knew where we was going. Somehow.

"ah. Hello james! Isn't this the first day back got detention already?" Dumbledore said. The smile still on his face. James sent a smile back.

"yeah. I only punched smith. He always get son my nerves! And to insult lily before she even started here he is a -"

"james. Calm down. I understand he isn't the greatest of friends, but you must learn to control your anger. Pull up a chair you two." Dumbledore said very calmly. James seemed to be paying more respect to him then he ever did for dad. We got chairs and he spoke again.

"now. What did we talk about last time you got into bother with him?"

"well, I hit him" james said simply.

"well you need to control that. Do you know pictures need sleep two?" Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm sorry. But I have my dad's anger problems. Lily's starting to get it. And albus is just as calm as mum. My cousins seem to have traces of anger problems."

"well, that is true. Dominique, rose and molly all end up in here sometimes. I understand your father is coming up here as well."

"how do you know that?" I asked still sat so close to james I could sit on his lap.

"phineas. He was just at grimmauld place talking to ginny and a letter came to her. She wasn't happy james." he shot him a look that said, 'you should know better' like what my uncle Percy gives me.

"is he coming?" james said looking at his feet.

"yes. When he gets back home from work in the morning. And you three must be under 24hour watch. So they said. I honestly think you three would be ok on your own. At least albus and lily should." he nodded at me and I gave a scared look.

"yeah. Its not fair on them. I feel like an idiot. I was told by every-one in my family to show an example to Hugo and lily by controlling my behaviour. And this is ridiculous. But I can't be permanently expelled can I? I have my OWLs this year." and for once james actually seemed to care about his education.

"that is also true. But sometimes we must all make the choice between what is right and what is easy."

"I know that saying." I said out loud. Not meaning to.

"have you? I'm not surprised. Your father tell you?" smiling once again.

"no" I said "in a dream. Or a dream of a dream."

He smiled still. I thought he may have a problem with his mouth until he stop and said, "dark things happen to young witches or wizards who seek power."

"but I don't want power. I just want to be the best witch I can be"

He smiled again. Surprisingly. But only slightly this time. There was still a dark edge to it. James must have caught it to, as he said, "and that's a great one."

"I understand son. But sometimes we all get carried away by our imagination." his regular smile came back.

Phineas had just returned to his portrait, took one glance at james and said, "oh god. Not again. I've had enough of you been in here. Anywhere I go these days you show up. I swear, one day, you will need me and I will be gone!"

"nice to see you two phineas. And why do you always shout at me? You never give any attention to my mum, you complain at my dad, joke with albus, and pretty much teach lily about magic."

"indeed. That is true. But phineas, you must be thankful this boy is around. He is the only one left who has any trace of your family name in that house." Dumbledore said to them. They all seemed to have forgotten I was there. I liked it better that way. Phineas and james, both had a confused expression on their faces.

"how on earth does this boy have my family name? he is not a black or any other inheritance. Harry potter has the house and the house elf, his wife and kids just tagged along. So what trace are you referring to then albus?" his voice changes from evil to calm. Strange.

"his full name has the trace." said an unfamiliar voice. Dumbledore seemed to not mind his presence. James however, wanted nothing more then him to leave.

"that is true Severus. James Sirius potter. The name Sirius, was in your family for a long time."

Then suddenly phineas left to grimmauld place. James had also got up and left. Now he had moved, the person in the portrait called Severus could see me.

"and who is this?" he said in a cold dark voice.

"I'm lily." I said "lily potter."

His face seemed to loosen and a slight smile seemed to come. Then went. It did look painful.

"so. Lily. Why are you in this office?"

"my brother james had a fight, and me him and albus are going home tomorrow."

"oh." his who face went pale. "surely they can go but you must stay."

"now Severus. Remember. This is not the lily potter you used to love. But the granddaughter of her." Dumbledore said to him. "and it is professor McGonagall's choice what happens to her."

"lily. Do you know what a patronus is?" he said rather rushed.

"yes."

"what form does yours take?" he was getting very exited. Dumbledore rolled his eyes and said, "now snape do really expect a first year to-"

"a doe." I said. They looked at me, both wearing the same expression.

"lily?" came a voice from the door. I turned around to see hagrid. "come on lily. It's our turn to look after you. And I want a word. Alright snape? Dumbledore?"

Both pictures nodded at him. I got up and left. When I went back through, albus was asleep on the sofa, and james was shouting at another professor.

"why hello lily! It's been years! You look so much like your dear mother. You could tell then you would, but you were only a baby after all." said one professor I was glad to see. Professor long bottom. Or as every-one at home calls him: Neville.

Neville was the only god parent to never come up to the house. Every-one else came round at least once a week. Neville was James's godfather, and from what I've been told, they never get along.

James doesn't really get along with either of his godparents. His godmother, Cho, never gets long with him. Mostly because she flirts around my dad, and then my mum shouts at her, then she shouts back then james defends her, then dad breaks it up and she starts crying.

Albus always gets on with his godparents. His godfather, seamus Finnegan, is really nice. He lets us all play 2 on 2 Quidditch outside! Him and me versus james and albus. And his godmother is awesomely nice. She lets us all stay at hers when she isn't busy. Andromeda Tonks, is the best one there is.

Then there's my godparents. There's my godfather, dean Thomas, who is muggle-born, loves to watch me looking at all the muggle stuff, and learning muggle things. And then there's my godmother. Luna love good. Her first name Luna, is my middle name. she teaches me about nargles and other things. My mum always says she needs mental help, but I think she speaks a lot of truth.

"so lily, getting tired?" Neville said, and james put his middle finger up at his back so he couldn't see it, then smiled at me.

"not really. I just want to know what's going on. All I know is that we're going home tomorrow and people need to watch us. But no-one has said why."

Then it came to me. Snape and Dumbledore must know what's happening. If I go up to them, then they can help me figure it out! But before I could go, some-one knocked on the door.

"yes. Come in" Neville shouted. And rose came in, her face flooded with tears. James got up to hug her but before he could get to her, Neville said, "yes rose?" sounding rather annoyed.

She hesitated, then said, "I need to speak to Dumbledore, lily and james."

Neville nodded, and we all went up to the portrait room.

James put his arm around rose and said, "what's up?" very sympathetically. When we got in the room, phineas was still gone, snape was sat staring at them, and Dumbledore stood up in his picture.

I didn't know what to do, so I just got a chair and put it near snape, who seemed to be very pleased with it. James got two more chairs and they sat near Dumbledore.

"what's wrong rose? You've never been this upset about something?"

"it's. Scorpius." she said, and my stomach turned into a knot. Rose really loves him, and so do I.

"what's he done?" james shouted. His ears went red, this meant he was angry. He got out his seat at the same time. James was very protective of me, rose, Hugo and albus.

"he broke up with me." she said very faintly, and james stormed out the room. I went with my instict, and followed him. He ran through the door, and went down marble stairs I was still following him.

No-one was in the corridors, and those that were, obviously shouldn't but moved out his way. I was shouting him. Telling him to slow down, but he didn't.

He ran straight down to the dungeons, and outside a door that looked like a wall, Scorpius was crying.

"what the bloody hell have dumped rose for?" james shouted. Scorpius opened his mouth to answer, then noticed I was there, and closed it. More tears followed this.

"WELL?!" james shouted. He was very angry. The last time he was this angry, was when I was in st mungo's for a week and he couldn't see me.

"what do you care? She's not your sister-" at the words 'your sister' he was soaking with tears. He was acting like a girl.

"I CARE BECAUSE SHE'S MY COUSIN! THAT MEANS FAMILY! AND FAMILY LOOK OUT FOR ONE ANOTHER!" he shouted and footsteps were coming from the floor above us.

"james don't shout some-ones coming" I told him. He was angry. He turned to me and shouted, "SHUT UP LILY!"

At this, Scorpius jumped on james and was shouting, "don't-ever-shout-at-her!" he was punching him and he was punching back. I was scared and didn't know what to do.

James had kicked Scorpius off him, and said, "why are you defending _her_?" very calmly.

He had a point. Why did he defend me? "I did it because I-I-I can't say it." it took time but he had got some form of words out.

"not good enough." james shouted. Blood was dripping from his nose, lip and forehead. He didn't seem bothered.

James walked up to him, a punched him right in the nose. There was a crack and blood everywhere. I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to do something.

"james!" I shouted and he looked at me. "why can't you just leave him alone?" I had confidence from somewhere now. I ran over to Scorpius, and helped him up. James looked furious. A teacher appeared from no-where.

"james potter! How many times must you get into a fight? Upstairs my office now!" james followed her. I was still with Scorpius.

He was stood up now. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He looked back. I don't know why, but when he looked at me, I felt like nothing in the world could make me feel happier. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach, that I just wanted to hug him and never let go.

"you didn't get hurt did you?" he whispered. I shook my head and a tear ran down my face.

"we need to go to the hospital wing. Come on." I said.

"no. I'm fine." he said looking very brave, but giving the obvious sign that he was in dear pain.

"no. you need to go. Come on I'll come with you." I said. He looked at me as if a day dream. I started to walk off, and he followed. I didn't actually know where the hospital wing was, but I hoped he did.

The corridors were cold and lonely. But the worst part was the silence. I felt alone walking up a flight of stairs. Tears were still down my face.

I was shivering, and Scorpius seemed to have noticed, because he put his arm around me and said, "you cold?"

I didn't know what to do. I was very tired, and his arm around me made me feel a little warmer. I leant me head on his shoulder, and he looked at me. I lifted my head, and looked straight into his eyes. I looked away quickly, and carried on walking.

Eventually, we reached the hospital. An old matron come running towards us. "right then. Chose a bed and then we'll get you fixed up."

She ran off to get something, and Scorpius sat on a bed. "do you mind if I have one next to you?" I asked.

"no. just as long as you promise me one thing." he said. My heart was flying. His smile was amazing. I could just stare at it all day. Then I remembered why I was there.

"sure. What is it?" I asked sitting on the bed closest him. He got up and sat next to me. It was magical.

"don't tell anyone, especially rose and james, what I'm about to do. Or we're both dead." he was whispering. I nodded and he took a deep breath then said, "this is what I don't want anyone to know." I nodded again.

He went fully pale, then said, "I think you are the prettiest girl I've ever met."

I wanted to scream, but all that came out was tears. I felt like an idiot.

"right. Who's hurt what?" she asked. I was still crying, and Scorpius was still pale. And his arm was around me.

"malfoy, pick a bed and get yourself comfy. Your staying in here tonight."

She was sorting him out and I just sat there staring at him. I still couldn't believe what he had said. I never saw myself as pretty before.

"right. And what's your name dear? In first year?" she said.

"I'm lily potter and yes I'm in first year." I said trying to wipe my eyes with my sleeve.

"very well dear. Potter, get yourself in bed. Your staying in here tonight two. Did you come with malfoy?" she said very softly. I nodded and she went back to Scorpius.

"right. What's james done this time?" she said casually. "seems like a broke nose. Fractured hand and a black eye on it's way. We can get that fixed up in no time."

She ran off again and I burst into tears. I saw in through the corner of my eye. He was looking at me. Then the next thing I knew, he was sat next to me with his arm around me once again.

"don't cry lily." he whispered. "what are you getting so upset about?"

"well." I said, "my brother is hurting you for dumping my cousin, and if he knew you were even talking to me, he would try and kill you."

His other arm was around me. It was like a side ways hug. But I wasn't complaining. It was silent for a while again, then she came back.

"malfoy" she pointed at the other bed. He went, then she came to me with some tissues for me. Then turned back to him.

She put a bandage on his right hand. Then got her wand out, did a non-verbal charm, and his nose was in perfect shape again and no blood was left.

"right. Now for the eye." she got a spray can from her pocket, told him to close his eyes, then sprayed. It was a blue green colour spray. Next moment. He was fine. "your staying in here tonight."

She then came to me. "you seem to just be in shock my dear. We can also fix that." and she was off again.

I looked at Scorpius who was looking at me. "are you ok? You've gone pale." he had a worried tone to his voice.

I got scared. I didn't know what to do. My head was spinning. And next thing I knew, everything went black.

I opened my eyes, and I was staring at the ceiling. What had just happened? I rolled over to look at Scorpius. He was facing me, but asleep. Tear marks were down his cheeks. Why had he been crying?

I rolled over to the other side, and james was laying in the bad next to me. Asleep. His cuts were gone, but he had a bandage and sling on his left arm.

I sat up, and albus was asleep. He was sat in a chair between me and albus. Opposite james, was rose. The matron walking towards me.

"oh your awake!" she was running now. "how do you feel?" she grabbed my arm and checked my pulse.

"what happened?" I asked. I felt sick when she moved my arm. There was a siring pain on my shoulder.

"you fainted. Your boyfriend came running to me the moment you did. He was crying and shouting something was wrong with you. Bless him."

"he's not my boyfriend. Just a friend." I said. Although I wanted to scream with pain, I held it in.

"anyway. While you were out cold, we gave you some pills for shock, and moved you back into your bed."

"why did you have to move me back into my bed?" I said forcing my self not to scream.

"you fell out when you fainted. We sent a message to your father asking to collect you tomorrow instead. We want to keep an eye on you." she said putting my arm back. She walked off into a little office, and I just wanted to burst out crying, but if I did, Scorpius would be comforting me, rose would hate me and james would be in more trouble. So I didn't.

"lily!" came a voice from my left. I turned, at Scorpius was looking at me.

"shhhhh. If james hears you talking to me, he'll kill you." I whispered, and james made a grunting sort of noise.

"so we can never talk again?" he whispered very grumpily.

"no. me, james and albus, are leaving tomorrow, then we never come back so I can't see you. Then if we move schools, my who family will move two. But, we could always send owls to each other." I said. I needed to cry. Not for my arm, but him.

"forget it. Potters and weasley's are all just blood traitors." he said.

I burst into tears again, and james woke up. That was all I needed right now.

"tell me you did not just say what I think you said malfoy." he said rather calmly.

"get lost potter. I'm not in the mood to fight you. And once your little family is out of here, the better."

"don't you dare insult anyone of my family members!" he shouted getting out of his bed and walking to Scorpius's.

"can't you two at least try to get along?" I shouted also crying at the same time.

"no lily. This isn't your fight. You've just got to stay out of it." Scorpius said not making eye contact with me. This made me cry again.

Everyone was awake now. Rose was unconscious and albus was confused.

"don't you _dare_ talk to her."

"boys settle!" came the matrons voice.

"she's right potter. Back to bed." came a voice I was so happy to hear. Dominique was here and he can kind of control him. Not well, but it depends on how angry he is.

"you ok lily?" he said kissing my forehead. I put my head down and tears were running down my face. But luckily, no-one saw them.

"james bed." he told james. He was a centimetre away from his face. They were the same size, but only because Dominique was small. James listened and went to bed.

"what are you getting worked up about this time?" he said to james. From wear I was, all I could see was the back of his head. The sun was shining on it and it made his hair colour stand out. There was blonde, ginger, black and brown. He had them all. He was born with blonde, but died the rest.

It was hard to make out what they were saying so I used this as an advantage. I looked at Scorpius.

He wasn't looking at me. I wanted to go over to him, but I knew it would cost him his life, so didn't.

I looked at rose, and she was still out cold. I wanted every-one to leave, so me and him could have time to talk things over.

My eyes once again swam with tears. The matron came in and said, "mr weasley out. You have classes to go two. Mr potter could you go to the head teachers office. She wants a word. James. Go with your brother."

They all went. Only me, rose, Scorpius and the matron remained. She went over two rose, then said, "she needs st mungo's."

I looked at Scorpius and he said, "what happened to her?"

"fell down a flight of stairs." she had annoyed tone in her voice. Then she left to write the note. This left me and Scorpius alone.

"I'm sorry I insulted your family lily." he said. I looked at him and he was looking at me. I didn't cry, so I figured there was nothing left to cry.

"it's ok. I wish I could stay with you and not move." I said out loud.

"do you really mean that?" he said in an angry tone I usually get from james. I nodded and he smiled.

I then figured, I could say anything now, as I was going next morning and then I would never see you again.

I opened my mouth to talk but closed it. Professor McGonagall had just walked in.

"how is she?2 she asked the matron. "not good. Seems like a trip to st mungo's. it's the safest thing for her."

"I'll contact parents. They'll come in and go with her." she looked at me and Scorpius, "malfoy, your father is coming in to visit you in an hour. Potter. Teddy is coming to sort out james in half an hour. Would you like him to visit you while he is here?"

"yes please." I said.

"very well. I shall be here in 20 minutes with the weasley's."

Then her and the matron left. Scorpius looked at me.

"great." he said miserably.

"what?" I asked hoping it would give us a reason to speak again.

"if my dad comes in. he'll have a go at you. And then you'll never talk to me." he was upset and was trying to hide it.

I got up and walked over to him. He moved up so I could sit down. I leant on him and started to cry.

"what's up? Did I say something to upset you? Because if I have, I take it back."

"no. it's just. This is the second day here. And your like my best friend. And now I have to leave you, and I just can't bare it." I had snuggled myself so far in his arms, it would be impossible to find me.

"no." he said getting up. "I know what your trying to do. Your exactly like rose. Your little mind games won't work lily."

I didn't have a clue what he was on about.

"what?"

"look. I'm sorry. I just see every girl like rose. As in, I want to be with them, but at the same time I don't want to be anywhere near them. But then there's you."

He sat next to me again, put his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder. The pain in mine was gone. I looked up at him and he said, "I'll come with you. To your next school. I'll be with you."

Before I could say anything the doors to the hospital wing flew open. Uncle ron had ran in to see rose. I looked at Scorpius. Then looked back. Aunt Hermione and come in crying.

"what should I do?" I whispered "they hate pure-bloods, and if they see me, then they'll get really angry and ron will try and hex you." my eyes flooded again.

"whe they have there backs to us, get to your bed. It's the safest thing." he whispered back.

Professor McGonagall came rushing in as well. After 5 minute, they finally had there backs to us. That's when I ran.

Once in the safety of my bed, ron saw Scorpius.

"YOU!" he shouted drawing his wand out and pointing it at his throat. "what did you do to her?"

"ron please. It's not his fault. And look lily's here. Don't get all mean and stuff in front of her. What will harry say?"

"look. Sir. I didn't do anything to her. I never would."

"you say that because you know it's not true."

"WEASLEY! Step away from my son." came a voice I had never heard before. It was cold and dark. I looked towards the door, and there stood an older version of Scorpius.

"Draco." said Ron.

"Ron." said Draco.

"what do you think your doing to my son?" said Draco. He was scary. Professor McGonagall came in.

"you two will never stop been at each others throats. Now come on these students need rest."

At this, ron and Hermione left with the matron and rose. And professor McGonagall left after them. Draco came to Scorpius.

"you alright?" he asked. He had a softer voice now. "sorry about him. You know what blood-traitors and mud-bloods are like." he started to laugh slightly and Scorpius just shot him an evil look.

"don't call them that. That might be what you call them, but they are nothing like that. You just have to know them." Scorpius said. My eyes were flooded again, I tried to hide it but then got court.

"do I know you?" said Draco walking up to me.

"I don't know." I said back, crying.

"lily are you ok?" said Scorpius. I looked at him, and he was sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm fine." I said, "just crying a little."

"what's your name kid?" Draco said. I was to busy crying to answer. Draco was getting was getting very irritated by this. He drew his wand and pointed it at me.

"dad leave her alone." said Scorpius in the darkest tone ever. He didn't resist.

"so who are you?" he said again.

"lily Luna potter." I said.

"potter?!" he shouted. Not at all happy. "is your dad called harry?" I nodded and he said, "who's your mother?"

"ginny potter." I said. I was on the verge of tears again, and didn't want Scorpius to see me.

"the weasley girl." he said to him self.

Professor McGonagall came back in. surely she was getting tired of running around after us lot.

"mr malfoy your time is up. Please leave." he did as she asked and didn't even say good bye to Scorpius.

She came over to me then said, "james would like a word with you in about 10, 15 minutes." then left.

Then moment she had left, the water works started. Scorpius had his arm around me again. I wanted nothing else but him to be by my side forever.

"why do you always cry?" he said smiling at me. But I couldn't answer.

I had swung my arms around his neck, and hugged him. And surprisingly, he put his hand on my back, and hugged me back.

We were just stood there hugging for ages. Then suddenly, Scorpius fell to the floor. I looked around and saw james with his wand out, looking happy.

"your boyfriend can't hug you anymore can he lily?" james was teasing. "aww did you love him? Did you want to hug him? Did you want to kiss him?"

"james potter." came teddy's voice. "what have you done?"

"nothing."

"james! What do you mean nothing?" I shouted, "you just hurt the one person who has actually been nice to me. You just can't handle the fact that I like your enemy!"

"right! James my office and go with teddy." professor McGonagall's voice shouted. "potter, back to bed."

Then they all left. Just like that. No-one had even noticed him on the floor. I didn't want to be alone. Not now. What can I do to help him? Nothing.

I sat on my bed. Waiting. Nothing I could do would help him. I wasn't even sure if he was alive. What felt like a life-time, was probably only a couple of hours. He woke up.

"Scorpius" I shouted. I ran to him, and he just walked off. Straight out the wing. What was up with him?

After I had got changed from my pyjamas to clothes, I went back up to the head masters office. As I went, the whole school was up and moving, so it was hard to find the office again.

"lily? What are you doing out here?" came a voice from behind me. It was Louis. "Dominique said you were in the hospital wing?"

"I was but I need to go to McGonagall's office. Can you take me?"

"yeah sure. Come on."

I followed him for ages. He kept on stopping and talking all the way there. Once we did get there, he left and I went in.

Nobody was there. Nothing had been touched or anything. I ran up to the portrait room. Everything was as it was the first time I found it.

"hello lily. You see hagrid's kept this dump clean. He never realises how we like it messy." snape said.

"oh shut up snape." phineas said, "lily, your dad has just set off for you."

"good. How long until he gets here."

"should be any minute now." snape said. "they you never come back."

"great thanks for putting that in my head. I need to find Scorpius."

I ran back down to the hospital wing. With help from Louis who was talking to a group of girls.

I went in, and james, albus, teddy and every-one was in there. "lily! You're here!" teddy said picking me up.

"thank-god your ok baby." came the gentlest voice on earth. My mothers. The moment I saw her I hugged her so tight. "you ready to go?"

"go where?" I asked.

"home. Just for tonight, then you can go to your new school tomorrow." said dads voice. And for the first time ever, I wasn't happy to hear it. I didn't have a choice.

I hadn't eaten anything since the journey here so I was weak. We all got our things and left. We got a cart down to hogsmeade, then used alongside apperation to get to grimmauld place.

The moment we got in, I dumped my bag in the middle of the hall way, and ran upstairs. I ran all the way to my room, where I just jumped on my bed and burst into tears. I didn't care about weather or not I could do magic. I didn't care I was going to a new school. I didn't even care about Scorpius. All I did care about was Dumbledore had said to me. '_sometimes we must all make the choice between what is right, and what is easy.' _and this was definitely was neither. I just wanted to die.

I had fallen asleep after this, and didn't wake up until 8am next morning. I went down stairs, and my head was just flooding with Scorpius's voice. I sat down, and mum gave me toast. I didn't eat it. Dad was reading _the daily prophet _, mum was making more toast, james was reading a Quidditch magazine, and albus was buttering some toast. I couldn't take the silence, and burst into tears.

"lily honey." mums soft voice came. "what's up?" I wanted to tell her, but with james and my dad sat there staring at me, it was hard. I just walked out the room.

I went to my room, to write to him. I had to. I didn't have any other options left. And I needed to contact him. I got some parchment and a quill from my trunk, and started to write:

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Sorry I couldn't speak to you yesterday. I wish I could speak to you. I really miss you. I'm starting a new school tomorrow. The head mistress is coming round later to interview us. I'm not sure which school yet. Please write back when you get the chance. _

_Love lily L potter _

That should work. I thought. I tied it to the foot of my owl, Hedwig two, and took her to the window. I watched her fly away for a while. Then the whiteness of her feathers reminded me slightly of the white-blonde hair Scorpius has.

I went back down stairs and my mum was trying to flatten albus's hair. Like my dads, it wouldn't budge.

"lily, you ok?" dad asked. I nodded and smiled, then he added, "good. The interviews in 20 minutes. Go get changed."

"into what?" I asked. Mum answered, "something smart."

I ran back upstairs. The moment I was in my room, I looked out my window. Hedwig two was out of sight. I got changed quickly. Then spent most of my time doing my hair. Normally its down and nothing else. But today I tired it up. The way me mum ties hers up I did that.

I went down stairs, and mum was cleaning the lounge. Dad was talking Quidditch with james and albus was upstairs.

"make sure your trunks packed. If you get in, the carriage will take you there." mum said, "your new robes are on the kitchen table with a label saying your name on."

I went into the kitchen to find, sky blue robes and a very strange hat. I picked them up, I went upstairs.

In my room, I put opened my trunk, took out my Hogwarts robes and put in the new ones. then I was packed. Except for Hedwig two's empty cage she needed to go in when she gets back.

I went back downstairs, and the professor was hear. In the lounge with everybody else. I went in and sat in an empty arm chair. She was talking to james, and he wasn't even paying attention.

I was daydreaming for a while, then suddenly, she had interviewed the boys, and now it was my turn.

"now. lily. You have never been taught magic before have you?" she said.

"no I have. I read loads of books so I pick up quiet a few things I guess."

"I understand you are able to produce a patronus charm am I correct?"

"yes. I can."

"how old were you when you did?"

"I was 6 and a half. I used my fathers wand. It's form is a doe."

She seemed impressed. Many more questions followed like this. Nearer the end. She asked, "and when you are of age what do you wish to do for a career?"

"erm. I dunno I never really thought about it. An auror would be good."

In my mind all I was thinking was 'I want to be mrs Scorpius malfoy.'

"but, I guess my heart has always been on the same thing."

"and what is that my dear?"

"I want to be minister for magic. I think I could do it. If fudge could do it, then I think I have a good chance."

She was impressed. "you are the first child to come to my academy, and say that is your dream. And also, the only one who could produce a patronus charm before they are 7 years of age. You shall come to my academy. And I shall make you into the minister."

I couldn't believe it. Four hours ago I was crying about some boy, and now I was going to be taught to be minister. This was amazing.

After she had left, and we all got in, I went to my room, and Hedwig two was back. with a letter. I opened it and read it. It said:

_Hey there potter,_

_I hope you get into the new school. You deserve it. It doesn't matter you couldn't say bye. That hug made it all worth while. Anyways, what school you at? Hope its not far so I can visit you sometime. I miss you to._

_Love Scorpius _

He wrote back! my heart was singing! this was incredible. I needed to write back, but I was going in 5 minutes. I wrote one anyway it said:

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I got into Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. It's in France. It used to be an all witches school, but now there taking on wizards. Its kinda far, but we can still write to each other. I miss you two. Sorry this is short but im in a rush so you know._

_Love Lily L Potter_

I sent it off with Hedwig two, grabbed my trunk and cage then went down stairs. They had been waiting for me.

We got outside and but our stuff in the huge carriage stood outside. Mum started to cry, but I was so happy. We all got in, and started to fly off.

The journey took longer then the one to Hogwarts, but that didn't matter at all.

Once we got there, we all got changed, then took our things upstairs to our dormitories. Mine was square and I had to share it with 3 other girls.

I went in it, and two were playing card and hadn't noticed me, and the other came to help me with my trunk.

"thanks." I said not exactly thinking I was in France so they spoke French.

"sure no worries." she said in an American accent. "I'm zoe. What's your name?"

"lily potter." we shook hands and the others looked at us. Zoe had black hair, and the girls sat on the bed had brown and the other blonde.

The one with blonde hair said, "oh my gosh! Did you just say potter! Are you related to harry potter!" she two had an American accent.

"lily this is Chloe. She's obsessed with harry potter. And this is joey."

"yeah I am. He's my dad. I like your name Chloe. Yours two joey."

"lets get one thing straight." said joey. "you like my name?"

"yes. I love it." I did like but always thought it was a boys name. oh well. Maybe I was wrong.

"well, my real name is Josephine, but we shorten it to joey." she said, "we're triplets."

"cool. I only know twins. This is fun." I said. Dumping my trunk under my bed, I saw something at the window. "what's that?" I asked.

"sassy. she's my owl." said Chloe.

"cute name."

"do you have one?" zoe asked.

"yes. I have a snowy owl called Hedwig two. My dad had one the same called Hedwig but it got killed."

"do you have a boyfriend?" asked chloe. "a pretty girl like you should have one."

"no I don't but I do like this guy from my old school. He's so sweet. He is in the year above, but you know."

"hang on." said Chloe, "does that mean you have a brother?"

"yeah I have two. James and albus."

"which lookes most like your dad?"

"albus. He's a year higher then us. And james is in his OWLs year."

"not bad." said joey. "I'll have james and chloe can have albus."

We talked all night. It was about 3am and Hedwig two came back. I ran to the window and let her in. zoe was impressed at how beautiful she was and the other two, about what the letter said.

"read it out loud." they told me. I opened it and read aloud:

_Hey there potter,_

_How France is far away. I hope you don't meet any cute guys out there or they'll have me to answer to. There will be loads of vella out there so make friends with the right sort. I really want to see you. I haven't had anyone to hug since you left. I love you now and always._

_Love Scorpius_

"aww" all three sisters said at the same time. My eyes were starting to flood with tears. I needed to see him.

A tear ran down my face and they all said to write back, and tell him how I felt. I took them up on the offer an wrote back. It said.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I've made some friends already. Non of the guys around here even match up to you. I really do love you and want to spend time with you but how can I do that if your over there and I'm here. If I had the choice to, I would have given up my magical education just to be with you. And I need you with me. I love you._

_Love Lily L Potter_

all my friends read it through and said it was beautiful. After I sent Hedwig two off with it, we all decided we would go to sleep.

It was Saturday when we woke up, and we had no classes until Tuesday, as they believe we should get three days off for the weekend.

"toast?" joey offered at breakfast that morning. It was red hot outside and we had no classes to annoy us. It was a good day. But I wanted Scorpius.

I had figured all my friends out, chloe was the girly-girl. Joey was the tomboy. And zoe was the tag along.

A lot of other people had said I was strange. Only because of my accent I guess.

James had instantly become the most popular boy in school and had quite a few vella students after him.

And albus was a loner. He couldn't speak French and no-one in his year spoke English. Chloe fancied him, and kept trying to talk to him. But it didn't work. He would just walk off.

At lunchtime, we had soup and bread, then fruit salad. Then us four went outside. We were sat on the grass for a while, and zoe was trying to teach me some French. It was a waste of time. I learnt nothing.

"do you think scorpion will write back today?" chloe asked.

"his names Scorpius and I hope so." I said staring at the clouds. I didn't want to cry, but when ever his name was mentioned I would.

"I think it's so sweet he still wants be with you." chloe said. She was my best friend. Zoe was just a nerd and joey was just annoying.

"I bet if he comes here he'll fall in love with Maria." joey said pointing at a very pretty girl with beach blonde hair and brown/green eyes. "every female in her family are veela. So most of her blood is veela blood."

"great that's just what she needs. To know that the boy she is in love with is going to fall for a veela." chloe said. "come on lily lets go. I need to talk to you with-out these nosy sods listening."

We went walking for a while and she asked if I had any veela blood, because I was, as she put it, extremely pretty.

As we walked around, a few guys came up to me and started speaking in French to us. Luckily chloe knew what she was doing and told them to bugger off.

When we got to our dormitory, she said, "is it rue you can produce a patronus charm?" I nodded.

"then you can send messages to people using them! Send your doe to him. Then he can hear your voice."

I had a better idea. "when the next letter comes I know what to do." I went o my trunk and pulled out a galleon. Or so it seemed. It was a coin, that could communicate with other ones. I would simple put one with the letter and then I could hear his voice.

After a few hours of messing about, Hedwig two came back, with a large parcel.

"he's sent you present!" chloe was yelling in excitement.

I opened the letter first, while chloe stroked Hedwig two, it read:

_Hey there potter_

_Don't send anymore letters. I know this is the only way we can talk but we have to stop._

I couldn't read anymore. I burst into tears and handed chloe the letter. She read in her head, so I didn't know what happens. I looked at her and she was wearing a smile. She handed me the letter and I read out loud.

_I know you love me, and that's why I have done what I have done. Please do not get angry with me. I've been expelled from Hogwarts, and I'm coming to you. On sturday night at 11pm meet me in the entrence hall so I can give you our first kiss._

_Love Scorpius._

I couldn't breathe. My mind was spinning. He was coming to me. And I would get to kiss him tonight. As long as james doesn't catch us.

"are you going to go?" joey asked at 10:45pm that night when we had shown her and zoe the letter.

"yes. I need to see him. I love him." I was telling the truth. For once.

"so what was in the box?" zoe asked.

That was a good question as I had not opened it. I got the box from the floor, opened it and got confused.

All that was in it, was polystyrene balls. Chloe was digging her hand in the find something. After 10 minutes, she found something. It was a necklace. It had blue jewels in it and the biggest jewel was a heart. I cried a little bit.

"come on lily we have to go meet him." she was right. It was 5 to. Only chloe was coming with me.

When we got down there. No-one else was. It was deserted. Chloe was looking every where for a sign of him. We waited until half past. And no-one came.

We walked back up the stairs when I herd foot steps. I told chloe to stay still. I could her them getting closer. We moved a little faster up the stairs, until…

"hey there potter." came from behind us.

I turned around and said, "hey your self malfoy." I ran up to him, and hugged him so tight I could hardly breath myself.

I looked at him, and he looked back at me. He was leaning in closer. I knew what was coming, and I think so did chloe. We were a lips distance away, and the next thing I knew, we were having our first kiss.

The dream I had longed for was here. Nothing in the world could be better then this moment.

We broke apart. Chloe was smiling at us. I looked at his eyes. They were glossy with tears, and so were mine. We hugged and I looked over his shoulder and saw albus walking towards us. Looking very angry.

"first my cousin, now my sister, that's it Scorpius, I'm gonna kick your ass!" and then they were fighting.

It didn't last long, the head mistress took us all down to her office.

After 6 hours, she let chloe go, but kept the rest.

"never in all my days, have I seen such a disgrace. And you have all just started here as well. We have sent for mr potter and our parents. Yours two mr malfoy. You shall all be going home tonight."

I felt Scorpius's arm on my back. I wanted to kiss him again. I stepped a bit closer to him. Then he got closer to me.

"I shall require assistance in one moment. Mr potter. Please come."

They left. It was just us. I want to wrap my arms around him and never in a million years let go. However, he grabbed my hand and took me to the small sofa. We sat down just looking at each other.

For some reason I had the feeling that he didn't want us to be together.

"are you ok?" I asked. He didn't look well. He looked at me and said.

"lily. I don't know if we should be going out anymore." it looked hard for him to say.

"please don't be upset. I can't take it anymore. Your been bounced around because of me. If I just stayed away from you, then you might get to be who you really want to be." he was on the verge of tears, and so was I.

"I know what you mean. but why don't you want to see if our families are ok with us dating first. If they say fine ok what ever. Then we're ok."

"no." he said solidly and looked away. There was cuts all down his neck and bruises on his arms.

"what have you done to your neck and arms?" I asked.

"I'm a werewolf." he said. "I was trying to protect you. My dads friends are werewolves and were going to kill everyone in your family. I stopped them because I love you."

"if you love me you wouldn't leave me Scorpius."

"I do love you. I'm only leaving you for your safety. I don't want you hurt. Or killed."

"I love you Scorpius." I said very softly. "but I don't won't you hurt trying to help me. Why did your dad want us killed anyway?"

"after what happened at Hogwarts. Your dad put up a pretty good fight. Your mum wasn't in. then I came to help you and they attacked me. It gave your dad time to run but I don't know where they are anymore."

"what happened when the attack changed back?"

"my dad killed him. He tried to make me a death eater before I came."

"what?! That's terrible!"

"I didn't except the offer. There was all the death eaters left there and I was at the front. My grandfather was going to brand me. But then I thought of you. I didn't want you hurt."

"I get it Scorpius." I said hugging him. "you really care about me."

"yeah I do. And I was hoping. Maybe we could go into hiding together."

"why do we need to go into hiding?"

"they say he-who-must-not-be-named can return. With you-know-who back they'll kill you. And me."

"just say his name. fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"ok. So once we're back in England, we run for it."

"no. we become death eaters. That way we can help save our friends and stuff. And if we get caught, then we die knowing we helped people."

"are you sure about this?" his voice was nervous and quiet. But I was sure this was right. It was like Dumbledore said. Right or easy.

"yes. I'm sure. Let's go."

"go? Where? There's no-where to run. Were stuck here." I wasn't listening. I wanted out. And I had a plan.

"come on Scorpius. Take one of these." I passed a broomstick to him. He didn't take it. "take it. We need to get out of here." he still wouldn't take it.

"lily listen to me." he had a serious voice now. "we need to think about this. We can't rush into it. What if something spills."

"what's wrong with you? I thought we wanted to be together." I said. "don't you love me?"

"of course I do. But do you love me? Or are you just saying that to make me do what you want?"

"I do love you. And I love my family and friends. So if I get killed saving them. I'll know I did good in the world."

"LILY! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR GOING TO DO BEFORE YOU GET YOUR SELF KILLED!" he shouted. I've never seen him so mad before. It was scary.

"what have you got in mind then?" I asked him trying not to get mad at him.

"I don't know. Maybe. Let adults take care of us. Have you ever learned how to do any magic at all yet?"

I didn't answer. But I opened the window, and got a broom on the ledge.

"lily are you listening to me?" he was acting the complete opposite of what I fell in love with.

I stood on a chair to get on the edge of the window. He grabbed my hand. His palm was soft and warm. I pulled away though. He wasn't going to stop me saving peoples lives.

"please just listen to me." he said. He was crying. "lily I don't want to see you get hurt. I love you way to much to loose you."

"I'm sorry Scorpius. I love you." I bent down and kissed his cheek. "I've made my mind up. Join me if you want. Just remember. I love you."

Then I was off. In the air flying off to London. Where in London. I wasn't sure. But I was hoping if I could find them. It won't be that hard.

I was flying for ages. Then I saw a group of hooded people. All I knew, was that they were the closest thing I was going to find. I landed, and went up to one of them.

"erm. Hello?" I didn't have a clue what they would say. But one turned around and had the death eater mask on. It was obvious who they were now. He grabbed my arm and took me into a huge house.

It was freezing inside. There was the smell of decay in the cold dark air. I didn't even know where I was.

"lucius. We have a visitor. What should I do with her." said a cold, harsh voice. This was the person holding my arm.

"who is she? And what does she want?" came the voice.

I looked around and saw a whole room full of people staring at me. I needed to answer or I would be killed.

"my name's lily. Lily potter. I want to be death eater." my voice was trembling.

"POTTER!" came Draco's voice. "your that girl Scorpius was defending."

Silence came with the sound of his name. were people scared of him?

"well lily. Welcome to malfoy manor." came the voice again. "my name is lucius malfoy." he looked me straight in the eyes. They were the same colour as Scorpius's. I missed him.

"enough talk. Lets just feed her to the werewolves." came Draco's voice.

"now Draco dear. Be nice. Do you know Scorpius?" she asked me.

"yes I do. In fact, I'm in love with him."

At this, Draco had his hands around my neck as if wanting me dead.

"Draco!" came a soft voice from further in the crowd. "leave her alone."

He released me and I fell to the ground. "Draco. If she's in love with him, he must love her. And you know how hard he is to please. She could be the girl to continue the family name. like I helped you."

This person had a softer voice then most people. Draco answered her. He wasn't happy.

"I know that pansy. But she's the weasley girls daughter."

"that doesn't matter who she is. Point is Scorpius has someone. We just need him now."

"he isn't here?!" I shouted. "where is he then?!" I got up but stood still.

"we don't know where he is." came an older persons voice.

"mother shut up. We should be thankful he's gone. He was a pain in the"

"Draco. Be nice. Narcissa is right. We need him. Lily needs him."

"come with me dear. We'll get you all cleaned up while meeting finishes." said pansy.

We went into a room. It was big, with junk everywhere. "this was Scorpius's room." she said. "if you want something to remember him by, just take it."

"I can't take it. It will be too painful. Mrs malfoy. Just so you know. I'm in love with your son and he's in love with me. He was scared you might not like him with me. And the only reason he didn't want to be branded with the dark mark, was because he didn't want me hurt. We care about each other."

I was crying. I sat on his bed and hid my face. Pansy sat next to me. "it's alright lily. I understand. You really want him but he see's things a little differently."

She was right. Completely right. I wiped my eyes and looked at her. "did that happen with you and Draco?"

"yes." she two was crying now. "but it works out in the end. And Scorpius needs a pretty girl in his life."

"I want to be with him but whenever my brothers see him with him, they pound the stuffing out of him. I love him so much."

"you really do like him. He desirves you." she was very kind.

"I don't actually want to be a death eater. I just want to be with him. So I thought this would work but he's not even here."

We had both cracked. All we were doing was crying. I should never have even come. Nobody down stairs was exited to see me. I was been pathetic. I knew I was sensitive, but wanting him back so much was a bit pathetic.

"we need to find him. We have death eaters every where looking for him." pansy said drying her eyes. She was calmer then I was now.

"they won't kill him when they find him will they?" I asked

"no. they can't. or you-know-who would kill them." she said.

"what do you mean?"

"ok. Scorpius doesn't know this." she took a deep breathe. "Draco is not his father. I'm not his mother either. We adopted him."

"from who?" I was so nervous.

"well. It's very complicated. Our jeans were took for what should have been our baby so it would look like us."

"ok?" I said.

"then a death eater had the baby with-"

There was a loud bang from down stairs. We ignored it.

"voldermort."

"he's voldermort son?! But he died 21 years ago. And Scorpius is only 13. How does that work out?"

"it's a confusing story. He doesn't even act like anybody from around here."

"I know." I said.

The door opened and closed from down stairs. Me and pansy looked at each other. Could it be him.

We both ran down the stairs. It was him. Stood there looking tired and cold. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck to hug him. I felt his hands on my back. He was hugging me back.

"right back off princess!" said a new voice.

"who said that?!" Scorpius shouted. We had let go of each other. But his arm was around my shoulder.

"Scorpius where have you been?" pansy asked.

"I dunno. These snatches got me. I just said I was Draco's son, and they brought me back here."

"are you ok." I asked. My eyes were glossy with tears.

"I'm fine." he said softly. He kissed my forehead. "are you ok?"

"perfect now that you're here." I said. Then I put my head on his shoulder. Draco wasn't very happy.

"Scorpius a word please." he said darkly. He let me go, and followed him. He did look back though, and winked.

"every-one back to there seats." lucius malfoy said. Every-one sat down. I just stood there.

"come sit here lily." pansy said. I went and sat next to her. There was shouting from the next room. Every-one at the meeting was silent to listen.

"-you never give a crap about your inheritance!" Draco was shouting.

"should I?" Scorpius shouted. "I don't care about it. You just want me to be a death eater. But I will never be on the dark side."

"your no son of mine." Draco said quieter. It was harder to hear him but you still could. "NOW GET OUT!"

"GLADLY!" Scorpius shouted. "AND DON'T WORRY, I WON'T COME BACK!"

"fine. You can take your girlfriend with you as well!" Draco shouted back.

Everyone in the meeting stared at ,e. it was very uncomfortable.

"potter out!" Draco shouted. He was scary. I got up and went to Scorpius who was stood near the door. "get out." he hissed at us.

We left. We stood outside the house, and panicked. "now what?" I said quietly.

"we run. Go into hiding. that's all we can do." he said very quickly.

"I say we go back to Hogwarts. That way we have protection." I said. Although we were both expelled so we couldn't go back.

"we need a place to hide. Where no-one can find us." he said. We had started walking up a street. A group of drunken men were walking in our direction. Scorpius grabbed my hand and continued walking.

"alright sweetheart?" said on of the drunken men. He was large, with black hair and hardly any teeth. Yuk.

"back off." said Scorpius stepping in front of us. He clutched my hand harder now, as if trying to keep me safe.

"what you gonna do about blondey?" he said. The other were laughing.

"just keep away from her." he said walking passed them, taking me with them.

"bad ass kid in London!" he was shouting to every-one. Scorpius was walking faster. Did her even know where we were going?

His face was red. Probably with anger. I was running to keep up with him.

"I'm sorry we got kicked out of the house. It's my fault." he said, coming to a holt.

"don't worry about it." I smiled. He smiled back, then kissed me on the cheek.

"got any idea where we should go?" he said.

"a have one."

"where?"

"well, there's shell cottage. Or the burrow." I said. He looked at me. His expression gave me the impresion he was confused.

"my uncles house, or my grandparents house." I said.

"which is safest?" he said quietly.

"I would say," I thought about it for a moment. Which was the safest. "I think the burrow."

"lets go then. Where is it?"

"come on."

We walked for ages. Then finally we got to the village. Except the burrow was at the end of it.

We held hands all the way through the village. There was mini wizard and witches were playing in gardens. Some adults playing with their children. The weather was sunny with no wind.

We were both tired and hadn't eaten anything for ages. All I was doing was thinking of Scorpius. I couldn't get him out of my mind.

Then the burrow came into sight. It didn't help, that there was 6 cars outside. Which only meant that every one in the family was round. And also my parents.

We got to the back gate, but I couldn't walk through the it. It was too painful. I looked at him, and saw only comfort.

"open it." he whispered. I did open it, then went through. My stomach was in a knot. I released his hand, and walked to the back door. I could hear voices in the kitchen. I listened before going in.

"I just wish I knew where she was." I could hear my dad going on about. I looked through the gap between the door frame and cirtain. He was sat at the kitchen table, my mother next to him. They both looked like they had been up all night crying.

"and no-one has seen her?" my grandmother said. She too sounded miserable.

"no." my mother said. "we shouldn't have sent her to France. We could have home schooled her."

They were talking about me. It was obvious. My dad had got up and started pacing. A tear ran down his face. I had never seen that happen to him.

My mother was crying as well. More then my dad. And to my surprise, albus walked in. he too looked restless.

"hey mate." dad said. Albus sat in the chair next to mum, he started to cry.

"come on al. she'll be ok. Every-one's looking for her." my grandmother said. "all the aurors are looking. Even the minister for magic himself."

He was? The minister? Looking for me. I wanted to hear more, but I wanted to run in and see every-one. But if I did, they would be sure Scorpius was behind it all.

"who cares if she's gone?" came the darkest voice in our family. Aunt fleur. "she never cared about family. Just herself."

"shut up fleur." dad said, sounding very annoyed. "she may have been like that, but she is still family, and family love each other. So we have to help."

"well it's a lovely day. Lets go and sit in the sun." my grandmother said. They all headed to the door. I pushed Scorpius in a large bush, and told him to be quiet. Then stood in front of the door.

My dad was the one coming to it. My stomach was jumping. My mind running, and my breathing was starting to get deeper. Tears running down my face. He opened the door. I heard a scream. Then darkness appeared.

I woke up. My head was killing. I was laying on something soft. I could feel a hot pain in my arms, leg, and neck. I opened my eyes, and saw Scorpius sat asleep on a chair. My grandmother the other side of me, also asleep. I was in a white room. Small, and clean. Where was I?

I laid there. Everything was quiet. Calm. Alive?

The door to this room opened, and a women, also in white, came in. she was holding a clipboard, and a quill.

"hello dear." she sighed. Then my grandmother woke up.

"lily." she said, then burst into tears. At this, my grandfather came in. and the woman left.

"lily your ok." he said and hugged me. "we've all been so worried." Then released me. It hurt my back to move, but felt nice to have a hug.

"where am I? what happened?" I said. It hurt to talk as well.

"well, your dad opened the door, and you were stood there. Pale. Then you fainted. We brought you straight here. We didn't know what to do. So we thought st mungo's might be best for you." he smiled rubbing my hand.

"who screamed?" I asked quietly.

He looked confused. "no-one screamed."

"there was a scream. A woman. I heard her."

"calm down. You need to rest." I laid back down. "you look terrible."

"how long have I been here?" I been here?"

"a week." said Scorpius lazily.

"what a week?" I said.

"you need to calm down. Your parents will be here soon." my grandmother said.

"where are they?" I asked. Scorpius was closer to me now.

"well, there at work. Same as every-one. And the kids are back at school. Except james and albus."

"what school are we going to now then?" I said grumpily.

My grandfather took my hand and smiled. "Hogwarts." very simply.

"but, we got expelled?"

"no you didn't. you got pulled out. Only james has been expelled. But they have offered to let him go back. They start back tomorrow. With Scorpius." he added.

"you start when you feel batter. There wasn't an exact date."

"ok. Why are you with me and not any-one else? I thought you fell out with my parents?" I asked. They had fell out with them.

"well." my grandmother said. "ginny came round in tears, and no mother can every ignore that. And said you were missing. Then we called every-one else. They all came round. Your father got all the aurors looking for you. And uncle Percy got the minister." she was on the verge of tears.

A healer came in. "mr and mrs weasley. I need a word." they both left with her. Then I laid back down. Scorpius took my hand. I looked at him and closed my hand around his. He bit his lip.

"what's wrong with you?" I asked and took away my hand. He shook his head, but I wasn't convinced.

"tell me." I whispered.

He looked my straight in the eyes and said slowly, "your brothers."

I was angry at them. They never give him a break! Then something struck me. I was getting the anger problems every-one else had. No. I told myself. I was been ridiculous.

"what did they do?"

"well, you fainted and I ran to you, your dad punched me out of the way, then they beet me up. But I wouldn't let you go to st mungo's on your own. I've never left this room while you've been out cold." he took my hand again.

"I'm sorry they beat you up." I said. "what did my father say about you been here with me?"

"that I'm the reason you're here."

I opened my mouth to talk, but my grandfather came in. tears running down his face. I could hear my grandmother crying a lot outside my room. He got her bag, then came to my bed.

"lily. We have to go now. Your dad is coming to you. Don't worry. We all love you." he kissed me gently on the forehead.

He left. The healer came in and sat near me. "my we have a few moments together?" she said to Scorpius. He stood up, but I grabbed his hand, and pulled him back down.

"he needs to be with me." I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"well lily. I suppose you would like to know what's up."

"yeah I do." I said a little annoyed.

"well. There's never an easy way to tell children something like this but you need to know." she took a deep breathe, then said. "your dieing."

I let go of Scorpius's hand. Was this true. Was I really going to die?

Scorpius took my hand and kissed it. I would miss that. I was starting to cry. But battled it out.

"we have contacted your parents. They are both on there way. We do need to tell them of your health. Then we can test your strength, and see if you can go home yet."

Then she got up and left. I sat there in silence. Scorpius was still there. But I acted like was alone.

I looked at the door. I could see someone with black hair through the misty glass. He was shouting. It was dad.

"-what do you mean?!"

"her blood status states-"

"I know what it states! Now let me see my daughter!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't put anymore pressure onto her."

"you're a shit healer! She needs me! You don't understand her like I do! Nobody does!"

What was he on about?

"I'm sorry but orders are orders."

"please you don't understand!" my mother shouted. "if it was your child you'd want see them!"

She didn't answer back. Then moved out the way. My dad came rushing in. his arms wrapped around me. I could hear him crying. It made me cry to. I didn't want to die. Not at this age.

"are you ok." he whispered still hugging me.

"I'm fine." I whispered back. He released me, then looked at me. Did he know something else I didn't?

"lily sweetie!" I heard my mother say. She two, was crying.

I was going to answer her, then a new healer came in.

"everybody out." she said firmly. "now. This child needs rest."

They all did as she asked. I was alone now. I checked the little clock near me, it said, 23:47. I laid down to get some sleep but none came.

My eyes were full of tears. I couldn't die. I hadn't learned all the things I had wanted to know. Take my NEWTs. Get a job. Get married. Have children.

My whole future was probably gone before it was even a figment of my imagination. I closed my eyes, and thought about what would happen to me when my time would come.

I fell to sleep. My dream was strange. I was sat in the burrow with my mum. I was older. She was crying. I was wearing a white dress. I was getting married. Time went by, and my dad came in, saying it was time. I stood up, and I looked beautiful. I went outside, and there was a huge marquee.

I walked down the isle, and saw Scorpius at the end. Smiling. We did the ceremony, and were just about to kiss, then I woke up.

I opened my eyes. I saw a healer stood near me, writing something. Looking worried. Scorpius was near her. Tears down his face.

My mum was crying as well. She was held tightly in my dads arms. He too, was crying and this time, like my mother, shaking.

"she's awake." I heard my dad say faintly. They all looked at me. My mum started to cry more. What was happening?

"what happened?" I asked. my voice was quieter then usual.

"your heart rate dropped." the healer said. I sighed then every one stared at me.

"ginny?" my dad said. "I need to talk to you now." he had the look of anger on his face. It was easy to tell, as it makes his scar stand out.

They went. And the healer said she need to type up the problem in my file. Scorpius took my hand and smiled. My stomach turned over. They were fighting.

"-how is it my fault?" my mother shouted.

"because you said, lets send them to Beauxbatons. Fleur said it was excellent!" he shouted back.

"what's the school got to do with anything?"

"it's in a different country! She was fine at Hogwarts! Only in the hospital wing once, for shock!"

"well sorry, if you think her education should be thought of!"

"because of you, we will loose our only daughter!"

There was a loud smack. I tightened my grip on Scorpius's hand.

"ginny you bitch!" he shouted. My tears were down my face. "right, I'm going. Send an owl when she dies." and he walked off.

I saw my mother put her head in her hands. I two, was crying. I then saw a taller person come up to her. The red hair stood out as one of my uncles. Which one, I wasn't sure. After a while I knew it was ron. Because he shouted, "he did what?! That's just not right!"

"I know ron. Please don't shout." I heard her say.

"he can't just say that then leave! Doesn't he know she's only got at the most a month left?"

"yes he does. But she doesn't now be quiet you prat!" she shouted.

"ginny sorry, but before you got married, and Hermione and every-one was doing your hair, I told him this," he cleared his throat.

"harry, I need you to see me as Ginny's older brother. Not your best man. If you do anything to hurt her. Or if you leave her when she needs you, I will personally murder you."

"no ron. Please come in here sit down relax. She'll be happy to see you."

They came in, and I tried to wipe my tears. I was caught.

"lily did you just hear what happened with your mum and dad?" he asked. I nodded my head and started to cry.

"I'll kill him." he said calmly. "I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

What was going to happen? I had a month left. My dad had left. I couldn't see my family. And I was going to leave my boyfriend.

"please don't" a voice came. I looked up, and saw aunt Luna. I smiled and she came in. "hello Lillian. Feeling better?"

Yes, she always calls me Lillian. I don't mind. It never bothers me that she does. It makes me feel special. She calls james little person, and albus, Dumbledore.

"no." I said feebly. "I feel sick and weak."

"you do?" mum said I looked up at her. "that's bad." I starteed to cough, and she started crying. "ron get a healer quick!"

He ran out the room. Screaming for someone to come and help. My breathing was getting affected. It was becoming more difficultly. I was struggling to stay sat up. My muscles were going. What was wrong with me?

A healer ran back in, she had a mask like thing with her. She put it over my mouth and nose, and told me to lay on my back. I looked at my mum.

She was shaking and crying. Uncle ron, had his arm around her. The other was holding my hand. I looked at the other side. Scorpius was crying to. I couldn't hear anything. But I could see Scorpius shouting something. I felt scared. Suddenly everything went black, and I felt cold.

A few moments later, I opened my eyes, and was looking at my self. I was floating in the middle of the air. It felt wired. My mum was shaking, and had herself spread over my body. Ron to was crying and so was Scorpius. They were all pale. The healer looked at them. Then left.

What was happening? I tried to shout but nothing came out. Then two men appeared out of no-where. They had huge metal things, and two red pads. They put the pads on my chest, then rubbed the metal things together then yelled "clear."

I suddenly felt my self been sucked into a vortex or something. I was back in my body. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at my mum, then weakly whispered, "please. don't. leave. me."

Then I went again. I was back in the air. My mother had passed out. I loved her so much.

Then my grandparents rushed in. they to burst into tears. My grandfather, then went outside the room. My whole family was there even my cousins Fred and Roxanne. They were twins, 3 month old.

"james. Albus. Do want to say goodbye to lily?" he said. I was them come forward. Both crying. They went in, and saw me. James went forward, and said, "love you lily. Gonna miss you." then albus said, "I wish I could have seen you before you went."

I wanted to cry myself, but for some reason I couldn't. after every-one had said goodbye, they went to the burrow. Except, ron and my mum. They stayed with my body.

I followed them back to the burrow. They were all sat in the lounge. Except the twins. They went to bed.

"you boys ok?" uncle Percy asked. "must be hard. First your dad leaves then your sister dies. What else?" he was very sad as well. They all said things like this. Then I felt something on my back. I turned around and saw something, like me, but as a younger version of uncle George.

"don't be afraid." he said. "we can talk, and they can't hear or see anything. We're spirits." he said. I was scared. I shook my head.

"I'm Fred weasley. Georges old twin brother." I had never heard of an uncle Fred before.

"I don't know you. I want my body back." I said shakily. I turned to my family. They were all silent and sitting nervously. You'd they laugh at me if they knew I wanted to feel there perfectly living skin? I looked back at Fred, he was gliding to his brother. He sat in the air acting like they did.

"so they can't see us?"

"nope. And we don't age either. We stay like this forever. And because they I can't see us, we can follow them anywhere."

"oh." I sighed. Does that mean he followed me at times?

"I think you guys should be in bed now." my grandmother said, and all the kids got up and went to bed. I was very sad to have left them. Once they had all left, only adults were left.

"I hope lily's ok." said Percy "you know where she is."

Then my mother came in. she was covered in tears. I wanted to hug her so much. She came in, and Scorpius followed. I flew over to hum, to hug him. But I flew straight through him.

"please down get mad anyone. He's staying here tonight. He was lily's boyfriend." he nodded.

"all the others have gone to bed. I'll take you up." said uncle bill. He put his arm around him and they went upstairs.

"come on dear sit down." my grandmother said, shifting uncle Charlie out of a seat. "where's harry?"

"home." she cried. "we split up at st mungo's."

Uncle ron got up and walked out of the house. I followed him. He walk to his car, I got in it. We straight to grimmauld place. Then got out. Ron was furious, he went in and shouted at the top of his voice, "HARRY YOU TWAT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Dad came running down. He looked like he'd been crying. A lot.

"ron I'm really not in the mood." he said quiet calmly, but ron _was_ in the mood.

"no. I said I would kill you if you left ginny. And what have you done?"

"left." he said miserably. "but I was under a lot of stress!"

"what was the last thing you said to your daughter before you left."

"erm. She's awake."

"well, that was the last thing you will ever say to her." he wiped his eyes. "she's dead."

My dads face dropped. He could not believe I had left. There was a part of me that wanted to hide away from my family. But then knew I had to stay.

"I'm sorry mate." ron said patting his back.

"I need to see ginny." he said staring ron straight in the eye.

I felt something on my back. I turned around and saw a man. He looked loads like my dad. I knew he two, was a spirit.

"hello lily." he smiled softly. I felt like I knew him. "I'm your grandfather. we've never met before."

He seemed very nice. he had a kind of quality I find in my dad. And he was my grandfather. Was this james?

"are you james?" I said slowly. He nodded again.

"yes. It's a shame we couldn't have spent time together."

"but we can't help that." came a new voice. She had a soft voice as well. She floated through a wall. She had red hair, and my dad's eyes. Was this the lily I was named after?

"I know you two!" I said. Ron and harry were arguing. But us three ignored them.

"we hope you do. We never leave you or harry." said james said.

"why?" I said.

"we knew from the start you would get in trouble when you get older. And what happened?" he was still smiling. But not the freaky way that Dumbledore did.

"are every-one that are spirits like us?"

"yes, but we only feel ones from family. There are loads. Living people see none. You shall see only family members."

"I've seen Fred weasley?"

They smiled at each other. Did they expect this to happen?

"is there anyway of going back?" I asked nervously.

"sorry honey. I'm afraid not. Do you want to go back?"

I gave a nod. My head down so they couldn't see my face. Lily's hand started to stroke my head. I needed to communicate to them. Surely some-one could see spirits. Then they could give a message.

I lifted my head. I had a plan. I flew out of the house. I knew exactly what I had to do. After 15 minutes, I got back to the burrow. Every-one was still sat with ginny. I rushed up stairs.

I wasn't sure who was in which room. I went in all. Rose and hugo were in one room. Then I flew to the next room. Dominique, and louis in the next, then I went to the next one. Lucy mollie and Victoire in that one.

Then I found them. My brothers. Albus was crying, james had his arm around him. It was cute. Scorpius was in there two. He was sat on his bed talking to them. And for once, they were getting along.

"don't worry al. I'm sure she's ok." Scorpius said. I missed his voice.

Now my plan could work. I got a quill from the desk, and a piece of parchment. They all saw it. Floating in mid-air. I wrote on the parchment.

_Guys, its lily. I'm a spirit. I'm in the room with you. You can't see or hear me. _

James got up and read it out loud. Albus looked terrified. James concerned, and Scorpius happy.

"if your lily, then who's the girl I fancy from Hogwarts?" only us two knew the answer to that one. I got a new piece of parchment and picked up the quill, and wrote,

_Julie minx_

After he read it, his jaw dropped. It was correct. He still looked unsatisfied.

"if your lily, then answer this, what happened when you were 5, and you and me were here?"

_We broke all the experimental stuff for uncle George, and got told off by granddad weasley, then blamed it on albus. _

That story never gets old. I looked at james, he was smiling. I turned around and saw Fred. He wasn't happy.

"what have you exposed your self for?" he said

"I want them to know I'm here." I said simply.

"what's wrong with you?" then he left. Why shouldn't I let them know I miss them?

I looked back at the boys. They were all smiling. I wrote on the parchment again.

_I miss you all. _

I looked at Scorpius. He was smiling and nodding. I picked up one of the books then waved it about so they knew I was there. Scorpius looked at me. Although he couldn't see me. Then he said, "hey there potter."

_Hey your self malfoy_

I wrote back. He started laughing. Then they herd footsteps, and got into there beds. I turned out the light for them. I herd albus whisper "thank-you lily" then close his eyes.

Mum came in, then said. "look, I know you guys are awake." she smiled and turned there light on. They all sat up.

"mum I miss her." albus said bursting into tears. I looked around the room. Surely there was something I could show him.

"I know sweetie." she said hugging him. Scorpius and james went to sit with them on albus's bed.

"are you guys coming to the funeral tomorrow?" she said. They all nodded.

"where is it at?" Scorpius said.

"in godrics hallow." she said. "the place where dads parents are buried. And teddy lupins parents. And uncle Fred."

He was? I wonder if he would come with us to see me get put underground.

"well, me and Scorpius will start crying." they both high five. James has never tried to be friends with him before. This was wired.

"I'm sure every-one will. She's going to be in the daily prophet to. Front page."

Albus started to cry again. I wish they could see me. I wanted mum to know I was there. I turned the light out, then on again. Scorpius and james smiled at each other. Albus cried more, and mum looked scared.

James explained everything to her and she believe them instantly.

"so, she's in the room now?" she said wearily.

"yes. Lily lights." james said. So turned the lights on then off. "pass me that book."

_You've got two hands, do it yourself!_

He read this and said quietly, "it was only to show mum"

"lily?" mum said. "can we tell the others I can see you?"

_Please don't. no-one else can know. I'm never gonna leave the burrow. I'm always going to be here. I love you mum. Thanks for not leaving me._

She started to cry. So did the boys. I looked at the clock. It said, 00:35.

"you kids need some sleep." she said drying her eyes. "lily, think you could come with me? Down stairs? I won't tell any-one. I just want my little baby with me."

She went out the door and I turned out the lights. She stood still, as if looking if I was there or something.

I picked up a picture from the little table in the hallway. It was my mum at the burrow. I was with her. We were laughing. I showed it her. She smiled and tears came. She held it.

We went down stairs. And harry was there. He was crying. More than ever. My grandmother looked furious.

Mum started to cry more. So did dad. Ron sat back down near Hermione. My mum went up to my dad. She looked him dead in the eye and said, "please don't leave me again."

"never." dad said. They hugged and I wanted them to stop. They sat down, and Charlie said, "tea anyone?" but everyone said no, and went to bed. Every-one except, mum, dad, ron and Hermione.

"just like the good old times." ron said. Trying to smile.

"us four." said Hermione glumly.

"before we had any kids." dad said. He didn't look well. I felt a chill on my back. I turned around and saw red eyes. But spirits.

I got scared and want to tell mum. I got parchment and quill. And wrote,

_Mum I just saw red eyes. But they are spirit ones. I'm scared._

I didn't know how to give it her. Every-one was looking at each other. It as going to be hard. How ever, everyone had there backs to me, except, mum. I showed the parchment to her, she read it then looked at dad.

"what's wrong?" he said. I wrote another note.

_Don't say anything!_

She shook her head at dad. He looked nervously at her. Did he suspect anything? I hope not.

"I was just thinking about lily." she said. Wiping her eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine gin." Hermione said. "I bet she's looking down at us and saying-"

"what are those silly buggers doing." ron interrupted.

"I was going to say I miss them all."

"no I mean, what are james, albus and Scorpius doing? I can hear foot steps."

Every-one looked at each other. Ron said he would go and check. I flew up quickly, and turned on there light. They were sat on one bed.

_Ron's coming up. What's wrong?_

I wrote on the parchment. James read it and whispered, "lily. we just saw red eyes. And heard a voice say our deaths will come like shortly like the girls."

I couldn't believe it. I saw the eyes.

_Tell ron _

"guy's what's going on?" ron said putting his head through the door.

James told him what they had just seen and heard. He told them to go downstairs. They went and I followed.

James told them downstairs. Mum was almost crying again, and Hermione and harry both looked nervous. Albus sat near dad, and james near mum. Scorpius just stood there. He obviously wasn't sure what to do.

"come on sit down Scorpius." ron said. He had also woken the grandparents. They two, looked scared.

"now what?" Hermione asked.

Scorpius was looking around for me. He said he was going to the bathroom, and then I followed him.

He got there, and just sat on the floor and burst into tears. I went down to him. I put my hand on his arm, and he lifted his head. He must be able to feel the coldness on him.

"lily? Are you in front of me?" he whispered looking in my direction.

I needed to say yes. I looked around, and found a hair brush on the floor. I picked it up and waved it in front of him. He smiled.

"I really miss you potter." he said. He had tears down his face. I tried to wipe them, but nothing happened.

"I need to see you again." he said.

I put my face near his, then kissed him on his lips. He must have felt it, because when I moved away, he said, "I love you to."

He got up and went downstairs. I was floating next to him. Every so often, I touch his arm and he would smile.

I knew how to let him know I was there. Just to talk now is the next step.

He sat back down, and every one was looking around. It was kinda funny watching them. But I don't think my mum was looking for eyes. But me.

"lily what are you doing" Fred said behind. He was starting to annoy me.

"will you leave me alone?!" I shouted at him. He looked amused.

"you remind me so much of your mother." he smiled. I flew off. He did so much get on my nerves.

I flew into the room were Roxanne and Fred was. They were awake. Fred was about to cry. I looked into the crib they were in. he looked at me and started to smile. Could he see me? Roxanne was looking away but Fred then put up his arms to be held. He only did this to me. Could he see me?

"what's up Freddie?" Angelina said. Her and uncle George were in that room as well. She got up and picked him up. He looked at me and put out his arms. Angelina looked terrified. She took him down stairs. Every-one looked confused.

"what's wrong angie?" my grandmother said. She went over to them. Then told them what had just happened. James and Scorpius looked at each other and smiled.

"he only did that to lily?" she said. "but she's not here."

He did it again at me. I went over to him. He started to laugh. I put out my arms. He grabbed my shoulders. I held him very tightly. Angelina screamed.

He was looking at me and smiling. He was the only one to see me. Could he hear me?

"Fred?" I said quietly. He laughed and hugged me. He could hear me. Was this normal? Could he see the other Fred?

"lily?" said my grandfather. I looked at him but he couldn't see me.

Angelina took Fred and he started crying. I picked him back up off her and he stopped.

"is she here?" said Hermione.

"no she can't be." said dad. "if she is, then she will be talking to us won't she?"

"no." said Hermione. "it's been scientifically proven, that living people can't see spirits. And spirits can only see family spirits, and us. Not that I've read it or anything"

"this is why I married you." ron said smiling. He kissed her on the cheek, and she blushed.

"then she can see my parents." dad said. Every-one looked at him. He got up and went outside. I put Fred down and followed him.

He was leaning on the side of the house in tears. I touched his arm. He lifted his head. Then he put it back into his hands.

"harry? What's up?" said my grandfather.

"nothing. Just need some air." he sulked. "it's nothing."

"doesn't seem that way."

"if what Hermione said is true, she can see them, and I know she'll be ok, if they look after her." he put his hands back into his hands.

"you know your like my son don't you?"

"yeah"

"so you know I love you like my son?"

"yeah."

"so seeing you like this is hard for a parent. I know loosing a child is a horrible thing. Trust me I know with Fred-"

"Fred!" dad came out with.

"mini Fred or dead Fred?"

"both"

"you've lost me."

"remember when mini Fred was just born? He would constantly cry. And by the time we got up he was smiling and laughing."

"where are you going with this?"

"I think he used to see Fred playing with him, so he was happy! And he still does. So when he saw lily he remembered who she was."

"you need rest harry. You should go get some sleep. I'm not saying I don't believe you, because I do. It's just you've been awake for a while."

They went in and I followed. My mum flew her arms around him. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Scorpius. I touched his arm, and he turned his head. He knew I was there.

"I think we should all get some sleep." my grandmother told everyone. They all went upstairs, and to there rooms. I followed. I knew that everyone else knew I was there. Mostly because Fred was pointing at me and talking in baby language. It was fun.

I went in the room my brothers and Scorpius was in. it felt right to be with them. Once the door was closed, james turned the lights out. So I turned them back on.

Albus gave a faint laugh and said, "lily we need sleep."

I wasn't sure if spirits slept or not. I didn't feel tired. Just a light and full of energy. Something I used to lack.

"lily? You with us?" Scorpius said. I went over to him and kissed him again. "yeah I guess you are." he smiled. "love you."

Then night dragged on. Spirits didn't sleep. I felt cold and alone. I was laid with james, but got up and went downstairs.

My other grandparents were there. I sat with them on the sofa. They looked bored.

"why could he see me?" I blurted out.

"we were just talking about that." said lily. "it's never happened to any spirit before."

"what been seen?"

"yes. Or heard. When he grows up, he will be asking why he could see you, and no-one else. Then when he gets even older, he will assume he has an imaginary friend and can't get rid off you."

"that's a lot of bad things. But what if he asks, and people tell him it's me?"

"he will no doubt be scared about seeing dead cousins."

"or when he gets older, he might ask me who I am."

"there is that." james said. "you could be like his guardian."

"someone who protects them? I can't see when bad stuff will happen."

"you need to speak to another person who can see spirits. Come on." lily said. Me and james followed her.

We flew for hours. I saw another spirit fly passed us, and he waved at me. The others just smiled.

"this is it." lily said. "he can answer all your questions."

I went in a room, and a man sat on top of a chair.

"yes dear?" he said.

"erm. I was wondering if you could answer me some questions?"

He sighed. "what"

"why can my little cousin see me, and what should I do?"

"you help be a great wizard or witch. Teach them right from wrong and always be there for them."

"that seems easy."

"it is. Next."

We flew back home. He was very rude. I was about his age. It was depressing. When we got back to the burrow, my grandmother and dad were awake and sat at the table.

"I don't get it though." dad said.

"Harry. You need to let it go." she said.

"I know your right mrs weasley, but I know that she wasn't supposed to go."

"harry. Listen to me. The healer said she was having heart problems. That's what's caused it."

"but she was fine before she went to france."

"harry! I know what your theory is! Let it go! Were too late! She's gone."

I got some chalk from the little chalk board and wrote,

_No grandma weasley, I'm right here_

She read it then told harry to turn around he read it and smiled. Fred started to cry upstairs. I wrote again,

_Hang on I'll go see Fred then come back_

They both smiled. Lily and james smiled back and went to check on albus and other james.

I went into the room. Roxanne was with Angelina, George was trying to calm Fred, and older Fred was just laughing.

"Fred. It's me lily!" I put my arms out, and he came to me. Angelina sighed and said, "thanks lily. We thought you might come." I smiled but knew only Fred could see me.

I flew in circles with him. He liked the motions. "were about to go downstairs. You coming lily?"

They opened the door, and I went through. When I got downstairs with him, every-one else was there. And smiling as I brought him down.

"I take it lily's here." james said. Him and Scorpius were acting like best friends. I wanted to hug him but knew he wouldn't be able to feel it very well. Then rose came down and hugged him. I was so angry. Scorpius hugged her then looked depressed.

"check you guys out!" audry shouted.

"shut up." rose giggled sitting next to him. He wasn't happy.

"breakfast." grandma weasley shouted putting a large plate of toast on the table every one was crowded around. I gave Fred to angelina.

Scorpius and rose. Again. I didn't want it to be true. They couldn't be together. Not with me around. I grabbed the end of rose's hair and pulled her away.

"is someone getting jealous?" I heard older Fred say.

"stay out of it Fred." I said darkly.

"you know I care about you don't you" he said. "I watched you grow up didn't I?"

"you did?" he sounded convincing.

"who do you think played all those creepy jokes on the boys?" he had a menacing laugh.

"it was you? You were the one who made my life hell? Me been the youngest. And the smallest."

"your life wasn't surpassed to be hell." he sounded sorry. It's was scary. "lily I'm one of the legionary weasley twins. Every-one at Hogwarts knows my name just as much as yours."

"I looked back at every-one. They were all looking at me, because mini Fred was pointing at me.

"it's funny. He knows you. But not me."

"what do you mean you've been with him all his life?"

"no I haven't. he can't see me."

What?! Only me? This was strange. I couldn't handle it. Only me? But, what is going on? This was so confusing.

"lily are you here?" my dad said.

_yes. Sorry rose. Fred can only see me. He can't see the older Fred. You know, Georges twin_

I wrote on the board. At least I knew how to talk to them. Suddenly teddy came in panting.

"hey mate what's up?" dad said shaking his hand.

"I just heard about lily. I'm so sorry." he hugged ginny. Then Victoire kissed him.

"harry, think I could talk to you?" teddy said. He never normally wants to talk alone. what's up? I followed.

We were in the hallway, and no body could here them.

"I was going to ask victoire to marry me today. But then heard about lily. I couldn't do it knowing I was sad about her."

"Ted. You were going to ask her?"

"yes. I've even got the ring my dad gave my mum." he held a ring in the palm of his hand. It was gold, and engraved on the side it said, _I love you._

"ask her."

"I can't. I'm scared." teddy said. "if I tell you something, please don't say anything to anyone else."

"I won't"

"she's pregnant."

Dad looked gob-smacked.

"ted, is that why your scared" he nodded. "don't be scared. Kids are great. There so small and cute. And if it's your kid, it'll be great."

"there's something else." teddy said. "the kid will be a werewolf. If my dad was one, that made me one. So if I have a kid, that kid will be one. I don't want my child to go through the pain I go through every month. It's not fair on them."

And for the first time ever, it looked like there was a tear in his eye. They left the hallway.

"every-one!" dad shouted teddy next to him. "Ted would like to ask something!"

He moved out the way and teddy grabbed victories' hand, knelt on one knee, and said, "will you marry me?" and pulled out the ring."

Fleur screamed. Bill looked proud. And every one else was waiting for the answer.

"yes." she cried, and hugged him. Every-one was crowding round them. It defiantly made a difference to them crying for a start.

"there's something else!" dad shouted. "Victoire. It's your turn. Don't worry. Ted told me. But it might be better letting the others know."

She put her hands on her stomach. Dad nodded. She held teddy's hand, and shouted, "I'm having a baby!"

Then every one crowded around them. Fleur and grandma weasley were both crying.

"when it's due?" someone shouted.

"5 months." she shouted.

After a few hours. Every one had relaxed about teddy and Victoire. It was crazy. Mini Fred was drifting to sleep. I was rocking him to sleep in ,my arms. Teddy was still getting used to this.

The night went quick. I just floated around and checking who was asleep. When every-one woke up, Dominique, Louis, james, Scorpius, molly, Lucy, rose and hugo left for Hogwarts. After they went, it was quiet.

"just a few today." dad said getting his work cloak on.

Him, teddy, Percy, ron and Hermione were off to the ministry to work.

Uncle George was off to his shop, and fleur was taking Victoire to st mungo's for a scan.

"just us guys today Roxy" Angelina said to Roxanne. There was just them, Fred, ginny and grandparents left.

"when will they let you play again?" granddad weasley said.

"when the twins turn 1." she said sadly. Her job was to play Quidditch. She played for the puddlemere united team. She was a chaser. She was very good.

"that's not exactly fair. There 1 soon though. So your in the air then." he said.

_I think you're an amazing player angie!_

I wrote on the board. I kept on writing on it. Everyone knew I was there anyway, but I wanted to be part of the conversation.

"thanks lily." she said. "what do you think they'll name the baby?"

"dunno.2 said grandma weasley. "fleur said Pauline. Imagine that. Pauline lupin. Or bobby. Bobby lupin. That sounds ok I guess."

At this the girls came in. "it's a girl!" Victoire shouted. She was very happy. Every-one hugged her.

"we just need a name. think you guys could help. And no mum I don't want Pauline!" she shouted at fleur.

"I like sally." Angelina said.

"I was hoping for a flower." she said. "because, this family has flowers in it. Fleur which is French for flower. Rose and lily."

"lily any ideas?" my mum shouted.

_I think I rock star name. something short and cool. Like, Maya or Katie_

"good idea." said fleur. "how about-"

"Aly?" said Victoire. Everyone loved it. "aly lupin?"

"that's the name! she must be called that." Angelina said. Rocking Roxanne in her arms. Fred was asleep in mine. He's so cute when he's asleep.

Months passed on. Just us guys alone with every one at work and school. My mum had started work again. Victoire was getting bigger as well. Fred and Roxanne were starting to crawl. Rose and Scorpius had broke up, we got an owl the other day about it. My mum and dad and everyone else were still staying all together at the burrow. They all knew I was there now. Mostly because of Fred, but because there were chalk boards every where, so I could write to every-one.

"only a few weeks left." Victoire said one day during breakfast.

"I'm going to shell cottage later you coming?" fleur said.

They agreed. I followed them there. Fleur was sorting out the garden. I followed Victoire. She went up her old room. It was pink, with stars on the walls. She picked up a picture. It had her, her brothers and all the cousins.

Then she picked up another. It had me and her. We were young then. The one next to that one, was one of her and teddy.

There was a lot of photo's around here. With random family members. I heard her scream. I turned quickly and saw eyes. Red eyes. I flew at them but they disappeared. She had her hands over her stomach.

Fleur came running up the stairs. "what's going on" she panted.

"the eyes." she cried. Just from her voice, you could tell she was scared. And I don't blame her.

"are you ok?" fleur said.

"fine." she said getting up. "it was just scary."

"lets get back to the burrow."

And they went back. I followed. They knew it was strange to see the eyes. Who's were they. Spooky stuffs happening. We went got back, every-one was screaming.

I flew upstairs. The eyes were back. Over Roxanne. She was screaming and crying. Everyone was too afraid to go and get her. I wasn't. I couldn't die again.

I flew at her, and the eyes were starting to grow bigger. I picked up Roxanne, and someone shouted, "lily's here!" I didn't have time to see who was there.

I took Roxanne over to george, and he said thanks, and I flew at the eyes. What damage could it do to me? It was just staring at me. I looked at every-one and they were just looking at the eyes.

How could I do it? I didn't even have a clue what to do. I had to do something though. For the sake of family.

The eyes looked at my dad. He had his wand out, and was stood in front of every-one else. Then a voice from the eyes said, "nice to see you again harry"

My dad screamed with pain. He clutched his forehead, and his scar. Then the eyes looked at me. "lily." it said darkly.

"you want to go back to your family right?" it said dark and coldly. I wasn't sure if It was a trick or something.

"yes I do." I said.

I wasn't sure if every-one could hear me or not. But I knew the eyes could.

"then allow me to help." it's voice was still cold, but for some reason I trusted him.

"how?"

"simple. We must duel. The winner comes back to power. The other. Stays a memory."

I spoke with out thinking. I just wanted to go back. "yes."

"very well."

The rest was just confusing. I was just spinning and getting dizzy and then I was stood on the ground. I was back. I looked at the eyes. They were still eyes.

I got my wand from my pocket. I hadn't realised it was there. Pointed it at they eyes.

He laughed. Dad was screaming in pain. I wasn't sure what to do. All I could do was memory stuff. I thought hard then just remembered one spell I knew might work.

"_ expeliarnous!" _I shouted. It worked. The eyes went. It didn't seem much like a big fight, but I was alive. And happy. I was gasping for air. My breathing was failing, and I had a siring pain on my head. I looked at everyone. They all seemed to be in shock. I was struggling to breath. I saw my dad run to me, and then it's just a blur.

I woke in st mungo's. again. I opened my eyes. And every one was looking at me. I was alive. My head still hurt. Was it just because I had recently come back to life after a few months?

"hey." I heard my mother say. Her voice was soft and light. It did have the slight note of relief as well.

A healer came in. "you feeling better lily?"

"I bit." my voice sounded different. I didn't draw much attention to it. I looked at my dad. He was holding a pack of ice over his scar. But looking at me very strangely. The healer left.

"you were very brave." said my mum. She was very calm. "it's a shame you missed."

I missed? Then, who did I hit? Or didn't I hit anything?

"you still won though. The eyes went."

"so they'll come back?"

"probably." dad said.

"lily!" said the smallest voice in the world. It was Fred. And lily was his first word. He was so sweet. Angelina put him on my lap. He crawled up to me and pointed at my head.

My mum got a mirror, and on my head was a scar. A lightening bolt scar. I looked at dad. He smiled and winked.

"hey Freddie. Love you." he smiled at me when I talked to him.

"we're going to check on Victoire. We'll be back in a bit." and every-one but my dad was left.

"she's had her. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Looks a lot like fleur. A werewolf we think. She's also got Ted's blue streaks." he told me.

"dad, when I was dead, I saw your parents."

He looked at me. It wasn't his normal kind face, but a pale scared face.

"they never leave you. There always watching you." I told him.

"what did they say?"

"that there really proud of everything you've done, and just been there son."

"thanks."

"I didn't do anything."

"for been my only daughter." he kissed my forehead, and it killed my new scar. I kinda liked the scar. It was exactly like my dads. That something hit me.

"dad did the eyes belong to you-know-who?"

He looked at me. I think he was thinking the same thing. He shrugged and looked away. He was no doubt thinking about his parents.

I laid there thinking about what to think and say. My mind was just blank. I wanted to see aly, but I doubt that dad would let me get up.

"you need anything?" he asked. I shook my head. He just kept watching me. As if something bad was going to happen. I hoped nothing would.

After what felt like years, was probably about 20 minutes. Some-one came in. It was a healer. One I hadn't seen before. She was older then the other. I didn't care what she wanted, I just felt like getting some sleep.

"ms potter. Some-one is here to see you." her voice was deep. Maybe she was a guy but turned into a woman by polyjoice potion.

"ok who?" I said. She didn't say anything. I waited for them to come in. then she did. It was chloe.

"chloe!" I said and sat up. She ran to me and we hugged. My dad smiled at us and stayed out the way while we talked.

"I thought you were in france?"

"I thought you died!"

"I did. But now I'm back!" I said.

"well, I was in france, but I got expelled. I didn't even do anything. Well I'm going to Hogwarts now. Joey and zoe are staying at Beauxbatons.


End file.
